Video Game Monkey
Well, whadda u think? It plays video games! It starts off with Sonic and the Lost Rings and Super Mario Bros. but can be upgraded to get more games. He takes a break every three rounds to get refreshments. Tiers 3 and 4 give special consoles with elite games. The games also give you minigames which you can play in your Monkey Ville (to be explained). Costs 1500 on medium. Sonic and the Lost Rings - With his joystick he controls a mini Sonic who runs around popping bloons and collecting rings. Super Mario Bros. - Mario bounces into bloons and gets special items with a 22% chance. Path 1 - Nintendo Video Game Shelf - $700 "Five video games. Whoopee!" You can now choose to buy Pokemon X/Y ($200), Donkey Kong($220) and Pikmin($345). Pokemon X/Y - Pikachu jumps around electrifying bloons. Donkey Kong - Donkey Kong rolls barrels into bloons. Pikmin - Pikmin run around in the Monkey's range, increasing happiness and attacking. It's cute. LED Interface - $550 "Better screen quality." Increases range and accuracy of Video Game Monkey. 3DS - $2200 "New entry in stores!" Plays using a 3DS and unlocks new games - Pokemon Omega Ruby/ Alpha Sapphire (Replaces Pokemon X/Y) ($800), MarioKart 7 ($600), Kirby: Triple Deluxe ($850). Attack heavily increased. Pokemon Omega Ruby - Mini Groudon attacks bloons with firebreath and shockwaves. Occasionally turns into Primal Groudon. Pokemon Alpha Sapphire - Mini Kyogre (only in water) attacks bloons with Water Spout and other Kyogre moves. Occasionally turns into Primal Kyogre. MarioKart 7 - Mario/Luigi drives around in the Soda Jet/Bolt Buggy/Cact X, running bloons down. Can unlock more karts in the Video Game Station (Monkey Ville). Kirby Triple Deluxe - Kirby runs around kicking bloons. Can be customized in Video Game Station. WiiBlade - $3500 "About time you joined the fight, soldier." The monkey finally gets of his bean bag and fights with his Wii Remote. Two games can be functioning at a time. The Wii Remote is also a semi-cyber weapon. It can be a sword, a gun or a hammer. Rabbids - OK, this is more of a minigame thing. Path 2 - XBox Delta Reflex - $300 "Brain training. It's that simple." Increases attack speed. Alpha Reflex - $495 "You got one shot. Take it." Increases attack speed even more. Can buy Bloxors. Bloxors - The bloxors cube moves around squishing bloons. Kinect Titan - $2200 "Motion sensors make you play the game while moving around...fitness and fun." Can buy Kinect Sports Ultimate ($680), Kinectimals ($500), Once upon a Monster ($1000), Mutation Station ($1200) and Puss in Boots ($1680). Kinect Sports Ultimate - Your monkey's fit an' fine, fellas! Kinectimals - Tiny animals increase your other monkeys' happiness! Once Upon a Monster - Elmo and Count scare and count bloons while Cookie eats them! Mutation Station - Can mutate towers making them stronger for 5 seconds, but stuns them for 3 seconds after the effect wears off. Puss in Boots - It's totally obvious. Puss runs 'round slashing bloons. XBox One - $3499 (lol) "Fastest gaming ever now in your hands!" Halo 5 - (Not sure, you can add your own ideas here) Call of Duty: Black Ops - Strongboxes, weapons. Shoot them down. GTA 5 - Relax, it's legit. Minecraft - Builds virtual Minecraft-ish defenses. PvZ Garden Warfare 2 - Total Killer-plant armada. Path 3 - PlayStation Refreshment Robot - $620 "He don't hafta geddup anymor for a brake! ---Note from Robot" The monkey no longer has to take his regular break. Mini Comp - $800 "Computers, I like computers." Hard Disk allows storage of 12 games in all. PS Move - $1420 "This stick remote thingy looks like a multi-colored ice cream..." NBA 2K15 - Kill bloons. Score. Lego Marvel Super Heroes - Lego Super Heroes fly around, POP POP POP, WHAM! Street Cricket 2 - Gully cricket. Gully language. Gully window breaking. Mini Arcade - $8300 "Holy guacamole, how'd you build that in one night!" Multiple hard disks, play non-stop. BOO-YAH! Pac-Man - This is already there for my version of the 8-bit Monkey, but, yeah. PacMan goes around eating bloons. Frogger - Frogger squashes bloons. HOP! Tetris - Demolishes bloons and blimps (no UFO?) in Tetris traps. Wow. Trivia * He has the high scores of all the games on the Monkeyverse. * This belongs to ArsenalGamer, the guy with 127 ideas for towers (7-8 are now live) Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers